Bloodlines
by Saffron-Rose
Summary: What if certain wizarding families also had chakra and chakra bloodlines? What if the Potters were one of them? What if the Evans and Durselys were as well? Good Durselys, Malfoys, and Snape. Powerful Harry. Alive Potters.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodlines

Prologue: Bloodlines, Clans, and Rivalries

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners.

Summary: What if certain wizarding families also had chakra and chakra bloodlines? What if the Potters were one of them? What if the Evans and Durselys were as well? Good Durselys, Malfoys, and Snape. Powerful Harry. Alive Potters.

Bloodline Name: Chakura henkan (Chakra Transformation)

Clan: Potter

Description: The Potter's bloodline allows them to build massive amounts of chakra on one part or all of their body and change the physical makeup of that part. James Potter was known for creating build up of chakra just beneath the skin and making his skin as hard as iron for an ultimate defense.

Users: James Potter and Harry Potter

Bloodline Name: Kyokutan'na yōso no sōsa (Extreme Elemental Manipulation)

Clan: Dursely

Description: The Dursely clan has a very extreme control over Elemental manipulation. So much so that they can make armor out of any element as well as weapons for some. Vernon is known for a full or partial body Earth Armor that could with stand one of the Potter clan's techniques.

Users: Vernon Dursely and Dudley Dursely (Marge is still a bitch and won't be in the story so not listing her. Vernon is also not fat in this and neither is Dudley)

Bloodline Name: Jigen no me (Dimension Eye)

Clan: Evans

Description: A dojutsu that evolved from the Sharingan (Mirror wheel eye). Not only can it see through Genjutsu it can also see different things unique for each wielder. Lily's let her see the natural lifespan of people. (Does not include if they were murdered.) Petunia's can see the shape of chakra for bloodline techniques. (Does not copy them.) Harry and Dudley's will be explained in the story.

Users: Lily Evans-Potter, Petunia Dursely, Harry Potter, and Dudley Dursely. (Petunia looks more like her sister in this story.

Bloodline Name: Yūdokuna chakura (Venomous Chakra)

Clan: Malfoy

Description: The chakra used by the Malfoys can become venomous at the users will. The type of venom is dependant on the user. Lucius uses venom that can paralyze his venoms momentarily. It is deadly if used on their throat or lungs.

Users: Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy

Bloodline Name: Ankoku Chakura (Dark Chakra)

Clan: Black

Description: Members of the Black clan are known for extremely malevolent chakra. The chakra is pitch black and at times appears to have a mind of it's own. However it is usually in control except for those whose hearts are corrupt. (Belatrix Lestrange is a good example of this) Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy are both good at turning it into weapons. Well Andromada and Nimphadora are good at turning into hands.

Users: Regulus Black, Belatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Nimphadora Tonks, Andromada Tonks, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black.

Bloodline Name: Kareina honshitsu (Brilliant Essence)

Clan: Granger

Description: A recently awakened bloodline in Hermione Granger. Brilliant Essence allows her to channel her chakra into pure light, which can be used in multiple ways. It is virtually the exact opposite of Ankoku Chakura.

Users: Hermione Granger

Bloodline Name: Sutāchakura (Star Chakra)

Clan: Prince

Description: A type of chakra that increases one's speed and strength exponentially. It also offers several clan jutsu unique to those with this bloodline.

Users: Severus Snape (His mother's last name is Prince that's why he called himself the "Half-blood Prince".)

Bloodline Name: Danpen-ka hansha (Fragmented Mirror)

Clan: Longbottom

Description: A Genjutsu based bloodline that causes the victim to see different versions of them depending on what the user wants to happen.

Users: Frank Longbottom and Nevile Longbottom.

Rivalries in Konoha (First Generation)

Rivals: James Potter and Vernon Dursely

Reason: Friendly Competition amongst clans

Beginning: The Academy.

Rivals: James Potter and Severus Snape

Reason: Old clan grudges

Beginning: The Academy.

Rivals: Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black

Reason: Clan grudge

Beginning: The academy.

Rivals: Regulus Black and Sirius Black

Reason: Sibling Rivalry

Beginning: At a young age.

First Gens' Three man Cells

Team#: Team 5

Members: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Petunia Evans (Her Maiden name)

Instructor: Unknown

Team Focus: Assault

Team#: Team 6

Members: Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Vernon Dursely

Instructor: Unknown

Team Focus: Subterfuge

Team#: Team 7

Members: Regulus Black, Narcissa Black, and Belatrix Black (Belatrix, Narcissa, and Andromada were all Blacks before marriage.)

Instructor: Unknown

Team Focus: Intel/Quick elimination.

Team#: Team 8

Members: James Potter, Lily Evans, and Remus Lupin

Instructor: Unknown

Team Focus: Assault

Team#: Team 9

Members: Andromada Black, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Fortescue (Alice Longbottom's maiden name is Fortescue)

Instructor: Unknown

Team Focus: Intelligence

Current Generation Rivalries and teams will be revealed in story.

A/N: Ok notice that not all wizarding families have bloodlines and that some of the ones I put are muggles this is on purpose. Also I couldn't find Hermione's parents real names but they won't play a big part in this. I'll just say that they were put on a team that failed and gave up on the ninja life but ended up moving back to Konoha after Hermione was born. Finally the Potters are alive because Voldemort can't get to the hidden continent. This also means that Peter didn't betray them and Sirius didn't go to Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodlines

Chapter 1: Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners.

Summary: What if certain wizarding families also had chakra and chakra bloodlines? What if the Potters were one of them? What if the Evans and Durselys were as well? Good Durselys, Malfoys, and Snape. Powerful Harry. Alive Potters.

Harry woke up early this morning. Why you might ask? Well the reason was quite simple. Today was the day he would be starting at the Ninja academy. It was also the day that he would get to learn one of his bloodline jutsu. His father had agreed to teach him one if he woke up early for his first day so he made sure he would by going to bed early the day before. He went down to the kitchen from his upstairs bedroom in the Potter Estate.

"Tou-san I'm up early. I'm ready to learn our clan jutsu now." He shouted happily while running into the room. He noticed that some of his father's friends were there as well as his aunt and uncle on his mother's side and his cousin Dudley. His mom Lily just laughed and shook her head at the seven year old.

"Alright Harry alright. I'll teach you how to use the Ichi-ton Ken (One Ton Fist) since you're Chakra control is high enough now." James said nodding to his friends before leading Harry to the training ground out back. It was true that Harry's chakra control was extremely high. The reason being that his parents had started teaching him Chakra control at the age of five to make sure it would be high enough that he could learn one of the Potter jutsus by his first year of the academy.

Harry stood in front of his father as his father got into what he liked to call lecture mode. James used his "lecture mode" whenever teaching Harry something new.

"Now watch closely Harry and I'll demonstrate what the Ichi-ton Ken should look like." James said channeling chakra into his fist making it glow blue at first. Slowly the chakra changed from the normal blue to silver. James thrusts his fist out and struck one of the dummies creating a massive crater in the middle and then causing it to explode. Harry looked at the training dummy in shock. "Now then Harry the first part of this jutsu is to channel your chakra into your fist and then keep adding chakra into it making it denser. Next you want to focus on making the chakra change your hand 's molecular structure just a little bit so that it's something naturally heavy. Finally as you connect you let the chakra explode just as your strike connects this gives the result of the target being hit by a one ton boulder." James explained the mechanics.

Harry nodded as he made a fist and focused his chakra into his fist. He noticed that his fist started to glow blue and kept adding chakra to make it denser. He saw it turn a much darker blue and finally it turned a silver color. Harry struck out at the dummy and managed to make a crater but it wasn't as large as the one his dad made and it didn't destroy the dummy. "Aw what did I do wrong Tou-san?" He asked disappointed.

James ruffled his hair playfully. "You didn't do anything wrong Harry it's just you haven't practiced with it before so you don't know exactly how much chakra to use or when to cause it to release and explode. Once you've practiced more you'll be better at it. Now go eat breakfast then get dressed for the academy." He said and Harry ran inside to eat breakfast and change.

*Later at the Academy*

Harry smiled as he entered the Academy. He was happy to see his cousin Dudley as well as his friend Shikamaru Nara. He walked over to the female shadow user and sat next to her. "Hey Shika-chan how are you?" He asked smiling.

The girl swung at his head lazily which he easily ducked. "Stop calling me that Harry." She pouted playfully huffing when Harry laughed at her. "Tch troublesome." She muttered her favorite word.

Harry only beamed as the three in there waited for others to come in. Soon Harry's other cousin Sasuke Uchiha entered the room. Harry absolutely despised Sasuke. The reason for this was that the Uchiha thought his clan was the best just because of their name. Harry couldn't wait to knock him down a peg. Soon after Sasuke came in a platinum blond wearing the Black family crest came in. Harry recognized him as Draco Malfoy. He and Draco were friends but they were also rivals. Draco was allowed to wear the Black family crest because his mother was a Black plus he had already developed the Ankoku Chakura bloodline to a small extent. Harry and Draco nodded to each other.

The next person to come in was a brunette girl that Harry didn't recognize. He figured that she was from a clan as well since he knew already that most of this year's students were clan children although there would be a few civilian children. The girl walked right up to him happily and introduced herself to him and Shikamaru.

"Hi I'm Granger Hermione. What's your name?" She asked politely extending her hand.

Harry smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Potter Harry nice to meet you." He said happily.

Shikamaru sighed before shaking the girl's hand as well. "Nara Shikamaru." She said politely but lazily.

After a while the classroom was filled. Harry recognized quite a few of the people that entered. There was a blonde girl with whisker marks that he knew to be Naruto Uzumaki a local prankster who had done some training with him, since his dad and his dad's friends liked pranks. She was hated by a lot of people but Harry didn't know why and he was sure it wasn't just the pranks. All of the others he recognized sat with their respective friends. After everyone was seated the instructor came in.

"Hello everyone my name is Umino Iruka. You will refer to me as Iruka-sensei or just Sensei while you are in the academy understood?" He asked and was met with a chorus of "Hai Sensei." Iruka nodded at that and then looked over all of his students. "Alright now the Hokage has asked me to give you all a little test to see how many of you already know jutsu. Most of you from civilian families this won't apply to but for those from clans you should know at least one." He said before leading them all out back so that they would have a safe place to use their jutsu since some of the kids might have destructive techniques.

Once outside Iruka had the student's line up. He decided that he would have a show of hands for people that knew jutsu surprisingly more hands went up then he thought would and he had the ones who raised their hand line up next to him. The ones who lined up next to him were; Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Dudley Dursely, Hermione Granger, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Draco Malfoy, Nevile Longbottom, Shikamaru Nara, and Harry Potter.

"Alright Shino why don't you go first?" Iruka asked looking at the young bug user.

Shino nodded before raising his sleeves and causing bugs to come out. They then formed an exact replica of Shino. If everyone hadn't just seen it happen in front of them no one would believe that it was made of bugs. "Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu." (Insect Clone Jutsu) Shino muttered.

Iruka nodded as Shino released his technique and recalled the insects. "Alright Choji you next." Iruka said.

Choji nodded and did the necessary hand signs for his family jutsu. "Baika no Jutsu" (Multi Size Jutsu) He said his abdomen expanding.

After everyone had shown off the jutsu that they knew there were some people whose jaws had dropped. The reason for this was that some of the student's including Harry's jutsu were very destructive.

A/N: Ok this seems like a good place to stop to me. Review everyone.


End file.
